puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Smosh
Smosh, bestehend aus Ian Hecox (geboren am 30. November, 1987) und Anthony Padilla (geboren am 16. September, 1987) ist ein Comedy-Kanal auf YouTube. 2003 begann Anthony Padilla kleine animierte Filme mit dem Programm Adobe Flash auf der Website Newgrounds''unter dem Namen Smosh zu veröffentlichen. Nach einiger Zeit machte dann auch sein Freund Ian Hecox mit. Kurz danach, im Herbst 2005, begannen sie dann unter dem Namen ''Smosh YouTube-Videos zu veröffentlichen und wurden einer der bekanntesten Kanäle. Seit Januar 2013 ist Smosh der meist abonnierte Kanal YouTubes nach PewDiePie, mit der seit Juni 2014 erreichten Abonnentenzahl von 19 Millionen. Das Smosh-Team ist mittlerweile gewachsen, so werden unter dem Namen Smosh nun ein spanisch-sprachiger Kanal, ein Gaming-Kanal und ein Animations-Kanal geführt. Geschichte Gründung & Anfänge: 2002 - 2006 Alles begann damit, als Anthony Padilla 2002 seine Website smosh.com aufbaute und einige kleine animierte Filme machte. Padillas Erklärung, wie es zum Namen Smosh kam, lautet, dass er einem Freund einmal erklären wollte was ein sogenannter mosh pit ist, allerdings smosh pit''sagte. Etwas später, im Jahre 2003, machte auch Hecox mit. 2005 sind die beiden dann YouTube unter dem Namen Smosh beigetreten. Dort veröffentlichten sie zunächst einige Lippensynchronisationen zu Titelmelodien von ''Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers und Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Diese Videos waren anfangs zwar nie für YouTube bestimmt, doch nachdem das Duo es einigen Freunden geschickt hat und es gut angekommen ist, wurden sie hochgeladen. Ein weiteres früh hochgeladenes Video war eine Lippensynchronisation zur Pokémon Titelmelodie mit dem Namen Pokémon Theme Music Video, welches im November 2005 auf der Video-Plattform erstmals zu sehen war. Doch dieses Video war um einiges erfolgreicher als die anderen Titelmelodien Lippensynchronisationen. Es bekam in der Zeit in der es auf YouTube war 24,7 Millionen Klicks und wurde zum damals meist-gesehenen YouTube-Video. Diesen Titel hielt das Video über sechs Monate, bis es von der Video-Plattform aufgrund Copyright-Verletzungen der Firma Shogakukan Productions Co. entfernt wurde. Der Erfolg des Pokémon-Videos brachte Smosh dazu in der Person of the Year: You-Ausgabe des Time Magazine, welche am 13. Dezember 2006 veröffentlicht wurde, vorgestellt zu werden. Desweiteren inspirierte es sie dazu ihren Stil zu erweitern und anzufangen Videos verschiedener Genres, wie zum Beispiel Mini-Sketchen, zu produzieren. Im März 2007 lud ein Benutzer namens Andii2000 das Original Pokémon-Video erneut hoch. Das Video hat über 14,9 Millionen Aufrufe (Juni 2013). Durch den fortlaufenden Erfolg, und Smoshs Partnerschaft mit YouTube, erstellten die die zwei eine neue Version des Videos im November 2010, in welchem sie den Text allerdings durch einen anderen ersetzten. YouTube-Erfolg: 2006 - Heute Über die nächsten Jahre begann das Format Smosh sich um einiges auszudehnen. Sie starteten mehrere fortlaufende YouTube-Sketche, wie zum Beispiel das jährliche Food Battle oder The Damn Neighbour. Das Duo wurde populärer und wurde schnell einer der meist-abonnierten Kanäle YouTubes. 2009 wurde die Seite smosh.com komplett neu designet und erweitert, indem eine Spiele-Sektion und sogenannte Bloopers (Missgeschicke beim Dreh) mit Specials aus deren Episoden hinzugefügt wurden. Im Januar 2010 wurde dann auch der Blog Smosh Pit gestartet, in welchem verschiedene Themen der Pop-Kultur oder auch Comedy-Inhalte behandelt werden. Ebenfalls in 2010 wurden drei neue Serien zu Smosh auf anderen Kanälen des Duos gestartet: Ian is Bored (IanH), eine Serie, in der Hecox startete verschiedene Comedy-Videos von sich hochzuladen - nun besteht die Serie allerdings beinahe nur noch aus dem Format Mail Time with Smosh in dem die Fan-Post geöffnet wird; AskCharlie (eine interaktive Serie, in der Fragen vom Meerschweinchen Charlie beantwortet wurden), welche vom Mai 2010 bis Dezember 2011 lief und''Lunchtime with Smosh'' (IanH), eine weitere Comedy-Serie, in der die beiden Essen aus verschiedenen Lokalen essen und dabei Twitter-Fragen von Fans beantworten. Smosh's erfolgreichsten Serien sind unter anderem Pokemon in Real Life oder auch If ____ Was Real. Anfang 2010 veröffentlichten Smosh durch eine Google-Partnerschaft die Android-App iShut Up App, welche später auch im iTunes-Shop verfügbar war. 2012 wurde drei weitere YouTube-Kanäle unter der Marke Smosh gestartet: ElSmosh, auf welchem Smosh-Videos in Spanisch hochgeladen werden, Shut Up! Cartoons''mit regelmäßig erscheinenden animierten Videos und Smosh Games, ein Gaming-Kanal, welcher von ''Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, und Jovenshire. Im gleichen Jahr waren die beiden auch zu Gast bei der Serie Ask A Naked Guy vom Kanal gurl. Sie waren auch bei der machinima-Serie Red vs. Blue als Gast-Stimmen dabei. Bislang wurden von Smosh drei zum digitalen Verkauf angebotene Alben veröffentlicht - Sexy Album (2010), If Music Were Real (2011) und Smoshtastic (2012). Im Januar 2013 überholten Smosh den zuvor meist-abonnierten Kanal YouTubes, Ray William Johnson und wurden so zur momentanen Nummer eins. ANZEIGE Weitere Kanäle El Smosh El Smosh ist der spanisch-sprachige Kanal Smosh's. Dort werden Videos von Smosh auf Spanisch und ein Format namens El Smosh Pit de la Semana hochgeladen. Gegründet wurde der Kanal am 06.07.2011 und besitzt rund 500.000 Abonnenten (Stand Juni 2013). El Smosh Pit de la Semana und die Stimmen von Ian Hecox und Anthony Padilla werden bei von Patrick NeluaM gesprochen. IanH (Smosh 2nd Channel) → Hauptartikel: IanH IanH ist Smosh's Zweitkanal, auf dem unter anderem die Serien Ian is Bored und Lunchtime with Smosh regelmäßig hochgeladen werden. Außerdem läuft hier die von Mari moderierte Show Smosh Pit Weekly. Smosh Games → Hauptartikel: Smosh Games Smosh Games ist ein Gaming-Kanal auf dem jeden Tag ein Videospiel-Video hochgeladen wird. Moderiert wird der Kanal von Lasercorn, Sohinki, Jovenshire und Mari. Ian und Anthony sind aber auch häufig mit in den Videos. Shut Up! Cartoons → Hauptartikel: Shut Up! Cartoons Auf Shut Up! Cartoons laufen verschiedene Serien animierter Videos. Die Videos sind von mehreren Leuten Synchronisiert, Ian und Anthony spielen gelegentlich auch ein paar Rollen. Bekannte Serien sind zum Beispiel Krogzilla oder auch Oishi High School Battle. AnthonyPadilla → Hauptartikel: AnthonyPadilla AnthonyPadilla ist Anthonys eigener Kanal, auf dem er selten einen VLog oder sonstige Videos hochlädt. Diese sind meist sehr kurz und nicht stark bearbeitet. AskCharlie → Hauptartikel: AskCharlie AksCharlie ist der Drittkanal Smoshs, auf dem sie bis Dezember 2011 regelmäßig Fragen in Form von Charlie, dem Meerschweinchen beantwortet haben. Allerdings ist dieses dann im Dezember 2011 verstorben. Auszeichnungen * 2006: Gewonnen, Comedy, YouTube Awards, für Smosh Short 2: Stranded * 2009: Nominiert, Webby Awards, Experimental & Weird, für Sex Ed Rocks * 2010: Nominiert, Webby Awards, Viral, für If Movies Were Real * 2013: Nominiert, 3rd Streamy Awards, Best Comedy Series, für Smosh * 2013: Nominiert, 3rd Streamy Awards, Audience Choice for Personality of the Year, für Smosh * 2013: Nominiert, 3rd Streamy Awards, Best Animated Series, für Oishi High School Battle * 2013: Nominiert, Webby Awards, Branded Entertainment Short Form, für Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 Song * 2013: Nominiert, Social Star Awards, Most Popular Social Show, für Smosh * 2013: Gewonnen, Social Star Awards, United States Social Media Star, für Smosh Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:Youtuber (Amerika) Kategorie:Youtuber (Frankreich) Kategorie:Youtuber (Spanien) Kategorie:YouTube Stars Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Animation Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:20.000.000. Abos Kategorie:Lets Player Kategorie:Games Kategorie:Commentary Kategorie:Vlogs